Hero of the Inquisition
by Graywolf144
Summary: Attempting to close the breach for the second time results in the death of Lord Trevelyan; now the Inquisition needs to find a new hero.


_Inspiration and credit for this work and the 'closing the breach goes horribly wrong' idea goes to Paradigm_F and their excellent story 'The Doomsday Chronicles' over at AO3, definitely worth a read.._

_Also the online community discussions of Dragon Age._

_Enjoy!_

Hero of the Inquisition

Flemeth or rather Mythal addressed the chantry filled with most members of the inquisition. A few small sorrowful sounds could be heard as some still mourned the death of Lord Trevelyan.

"Fen'Harel, the inquisition mages and I have worked out a plan; there is a temple to Andruil three days hard ride from Haven. In that temple is her orb, the same type that Corypheus stole from Fen'Harel." She looked over at him, not contradicting the story he had told the inner circle after returning from the disastrous second attempt to seal the breach. "With that we can attempt to recreate the mark, close the rifts, and stop our enemy." She stopped and looked at the inquisition members, "It will not be easy. It will also be dangerous for the person who attempts to wield it, perhaps fatally so. And before you ask; no, neither Fen'Harel nor I will be able to utilize the mark."

Cassandra stepped forward, "I will volunteer."

Fen'Harel spoke, "That will not work."

The exhaustion clear in his voice, still weak from casting the dome warding spell that covered Haven and the valley deflecting the falling demons from the ruptured breach.

"I am sorry Cassandra but you will not be able to bear the mark."

His magic was almost fully drained but he had dropped the shield hiding his true self; his true power that everyone could now feel.  
He painfully made his way to his feet and turned to address the inquisition.

"In my studies of it; I noticed that Lord Trevelyan had a, call it a resonance, that echoed the mark. So far in Haven I've come across only a few who have that same resonance." He gestured to the three people sitting at the front of the assembly. "Delan Cadash." The castless dwarf gave a wave, his tattooed face pale but determined. "Salrah Adaar." The big qunari almost as large as Iron bull but with a staff on his back instead of an axe nodded at them. "Tarasha Lavellan, hunter of clan Lavellan." The elf stopped fidgeting with an arrow from her quiver and gave a quick shake of her head. Then Fen'Harel slowly made his way to where the inner circle stood and sat.

"And Ambassador Josephine Montilyet." Leliana had to clench her hands in rage under the table to keep from leaping to her feet and ramming a dagger into Fen'Harel's heart. They needed him, but she would not allow anyone to endanger Josie.

Josephine gave a slight nod her face almost colorless.

"What's the catch?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Fen'harel looked over at Flemeth and nodded to her before slowly returning to his chair and sinking down.

"There is always a catch, life is a catch, best to catch it while you can." She looked at them and began to move as she spoke.

"To retrieve the orb from where it's sealed in the temple will be a challenge. It would take many months to break our way thru to the orb, past all the wards and security" The crowd noise surged. "Months we do not have. However, we don't need months." She waited until the noise died down.

"Just as a small part of Mythal managed to survive to join with me; a small part of Andruil managed to escape into the world before the veil could be completed. This small part bonded with a jewel and was lost to time until it was rediscovered during the last blight and bonded with a vessel; because of that this person will be able to open the secret ways of the temple and bring us to the orb."  
Cullen spoke up, "And how do we find this person in time to be of any use?"

Mythal smiled, "They are already here in Haven, but they are not aware of the bond." Her face turned serious. "It is of vital importance we keep her alive for the fate of Thedas rests on her shoulders; her and whoever becomes the bearer of the mark." The crowd murmured again as she stopped by a bench along the wall and looked down.

"Hello daughter."  
Sera looked back in disbelief.

"Wot?!"

_Hope you liked this little one shot and if anyone wants to continue it feel free._


End file.
